


You ever drunk Baileys from a shoe?

by TheSingerThatYouWanted (orphan_account)



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV), The Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheSingerThatYouWanted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy new year! To celebrate, I present some random Noelian fluff. Enjoy, and have a fab 2015!</p>
    </blockquote>





	You ever drunk Baileys from a shoe?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year! To celebrate, I present some random Noelian fluff. Enjoy, and have a fab 2015!

It was quiet in the hotel. Not a creepy kind of quiet, but a calm quiet. Soft, and warm. Though thinking about it, that might just be a description of Julian. Noel was curled loosely under the duvet, in that pleasantly fuzzy state between awake and dreaming, with Julian's arm draped over his waist. They had to share a bed, for budget reasons mostly, and it hadn't taken long before they had ended up wrapped up in each other. Despite the rumours- which, admittedly, Noel was guilty of encouraging- there was really nothing sexual to it. He couldn't explain. It was like Julian was the other half of his soul, like they knew each other more deeply than could be explained by friendship. Just because they were soulmates or something didn't mean Noel had to be bumming him, that was the way he saw it.  
"Julian?" he whispered into the darkness, curling further back against the taller man.  
"Yeah?"  
Julian kissed the top of his head sleepily. Noel laughed.  
"I was just thinking. You know in that episode with the weird fish guy? Old Gregg?"  
"What, you mean yet another character you wrote so that you fall in love with me? Vaguely," teased Julian. "What about it?"  
"Shut up, you know you love it. Anyway- have you ever drunk Baileys from a shoe?"  
Julian laughed, the sound far too loud in the silent hotel, and Noel hurriedly shushed him, trying to hide his own giggles.  
"I beg your pardon?" spluttered Julian after he'd calmed down.  
"Have you ever drunk Baileys from a shoe? I just think it's something Old Gregg would say."  
Julian sat up on one elbow, looking down at Noel. In the faint orange glow of the streetlights outside he could make out the outline of a smile on his face. After a moment Julian spoke.  
"You," he said fondly, "are a wonderfully odd person."  
Noel grinned and looped his arms around Julian's neck, tugging him closer. He settled down against Julian's chest, feeling him breathe beneath his ear.  
"Thanks, Ju," he murmured.  
"What for?"  
Noel snuggled in against him, feeling sleep creeping up on him again.  
"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever told me."

**Author's Note:**

> If they were mine I'd be far too... *ahem*... distracted to be writing


End file.
